The Golden Crystal
by Vegito1089
Summary: What happens when Mistress 9 and Cell team up to extract there revenge?..
1. The meeting

A creature in the planes of the Other world was slowly regenerating from a devastating event that took place after Son Goku made a noble sacrifise for his love ones..but unknown to the Z-Senshi..A new enemy has arrvived to...

"...How have I survived?.." Cell mumbles quietly to himself..Cell stretches out his new flesh and looks around at the destroyed Kai planet around him

"Stupid Gohan..I swear I'll get my revenge" Cell grins darkly while placing his two index fingers to his forehead...

then a voice spoke behind him. Cell places his fingers down to his sides and turns his head towards the direction of the voice but no one was there..

"...I have saved you..I used my powers to create a small protection on a small piece of your cells inside your head.." A female lady speaks behind Cell

Cell lazily turns his body towards her direction with a smug look on his face and starts sizing the mysteriys women up

"And you are?" Cell asks while crossing his arms and looks at the women with little intrest

The women just smiled softly at Cell and tilted her head sideways

"I am Mistress 9..I came to this Realm..because I need Son Gohans Spirit crystle..I need to summon bring Pharaoh 90 to this diminsion..and get my revenge on someone" She says softly while looking at Cell with deep intrest

"This diminsion? You mean you are not from around here?" Cell asks with confusion but he seemed eager to leave for some reason

"..Yes I came from a differnet earth..but I failed there and now I come here..To find the Half-Saiyan..he has the Golden crystle in which will fill my purpose" Mistress 9 says while frowning

"And you need such a uselsss crystal why?" Cell says with annoynce

"_Soo _that I can bring Pharaoh 90 to this earth, then after I use these so called Dragonballs, I will wish for ultimate power and return to **THAT** planet and kill the Sailor soliders with Hotaru..I do not need her anymore" she says with anger and looks over at the floating rumbles nearby and smiled at the destoryed Kai planet as though it was a beautiful sight

"Take me to earth" Mistress 9 demands while still looking at the debries

Cell raised his eyebrows at Mistress 9 and thought angerly..Who was she to order him around?.._But whatever.._I'll complete her task because she did save me..

"...whatever _my Mistress.._Now acording to Goku's cells..you have to hold onto me that way we can both Teleport to the location that we desire" Cell says with a calm look on his face and places his index fingers to his head

"I have the power too now Gohan..I am also a Super Saiyan 2..saying that is such a mouth-full wouldn't you argee my Mistress?" Cell says with a small smile and looks at Mistress 9 who is slowly floating towards him with a emotionless expression on her face

"..Super Saiyan two..yeah it yes..now take me there" Mistress 9 says with no intrest and walked up close to Cell's face

"Fine..I shall be called Ultimate Perfection_...Son Gohan..Son Gohan..Son Gohan.. his ki..__"_ Cell mumbles and finally tracks down Gohans energy, Mistress 9 had her arm around Cell's body and looked up to him with a small smile then an a flash there were off...

Watcha think? Leave a review please and ohh yeah I am re-writing it to add more details and to fix some of my errors. If you guys notice any errors please message me


	2. Entering a Whole New Earth A new Home

"DAAAAAAAAADY!" Gohan cries out in tears and starts hitting the ground in deep sorrow  
"Dad..If only I wasnt..I should've listen..The pain Cell caused me...I..I wanted Cell to feel what I felt.." Gohan blubbers though his tears andstares hard into the ground with guilt flooding his mind

Piccolo watches Gohan with a worried look on his face..Piccolo was about to walk over and conformt Gohan but Krillin rushes past him and beats him to Gohan

"Gohan its okay..Your father did what he had to do..Because he loves you and all of us.." Krillin says comfortly

"But its all MY fault! If I..Hadnt let my anger took over..He wouldve.." Gohan says tearfully and starts wiping the hot tears slowly from his eyes then he walks over to the group of warriors that were a foot away from Gohan,

Krillin looked ahead and had forgotten about Android 18..He walks over towards her and holds her gently in his arms

"What the hell are you doing fool! Kill her now!" Vegeta yells and holds out his palm in front of Krillin and 18 while charging a powerful energy ball in his palm.

"Please Vegeta! 18 isnt all that bad! She just needs help!" Krillin pleads while shielding himself in front of 18. Vegeta growls at Krillin but after a few secends pass. Vegeta lowers his palm and walks away from the Z fighters while a staring angerly into the sun with a voice echoing inside his head

(Damn you Kakerot...Grrr again you die when I have become stronger..Why wont you stay in your place you damn clown..) Vegeta then spits bitterly by the spot where once Goku stood.Then at that instant a large hard wind blew hard though the Z fighters and a large dust of dirt-fog appeared

The Z soilders were bearily able to hold there ground from the hard gust that was blowing towards them, then a small beam of light came out from the dust and struck though Trunks heart, Vegeta gasp in horror and looks at his son while have a strong desire to cry and to go kill the person who attacked his son...his only son. Vegeta looks at Trunks before staring back at the dust which was now clearing up..Revenge was in Vegeta's eyes

"Now who did I just kill?..was it Trunks?" A familer voice speaks though the now comeplety clear of smoke-dust, there stood Cell and a women..The Z soilders do not recoginze her. they both had broad smiles across there face as though satisfed by what Cell had done

"Heeheheh wow that was a splended shot Cell..now to the busnies at hand..come here Gohan..." Mistress 9 whispers and slowly walks towards Gohan with her eyes glowing bright blood red. Gohan couldnt help but stare into her eyes..Gohan suddenly felt dizzy for some strange reason, it seemed as though hes mind was spinning and wanted to be with her for some strange reason..it was as if that lady was controling his mind. Mistress 9 held her hand out , awaiting for Gohan to come to her. Gohan slowly heads towards her with his eyes going slowly pale

"DAAAAAMMMMMMIT!" Vegeta shouts and runs towards Cell with fury in his eyes, Cell prepairs himself for the battle with Vegeta but to Cells suprize, Mistress 9 had step forward and raises arm above her head and then quickly lowers her arm towards Vegeta, behind her arose nine purple energy like ribbens they launched themselves towards Vegeta who managed to dodge them in all in time,.they followed Vegeta around the air. Vegeta does a flip in order to avoid the two sparkling ribbons of energy from grabbing him but behind Vegeta was a hidden purple ribbonthe purple ribbon surround itself themself around Vegeta and then tied him up as thought the ribbens were some type of rope,a large amount of red sparkles were surrounding the ribbonsand then it slowly started to engulf Vegeta in a huge amount of sparks.

"Now whoever you are..STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Mistress 9 yells and places her two fingers towards Gohans chest then a bright golden light surrounds Gohans torso and it appears as though something is being pulled out.

"GOOOOHAN!.!.!" Piccolo screams and runs as fast as he could towards Mistress 9 but then someone had appeared before Piccolo...it was Cell that appeared..Cell pulls his fist back and punches Piccolo hard in the chest. Piccolo grunts painfully while Cell smirks darkly at Piccolo's pain and then grabs his arm and rips it off with purple blood splattering everywhere. Piccolo grabs his arm in pain and falls down the floor while screaming in pain

"Now Piccolo if you want that to happen to your head then I suggest you go and try to stop her again" Cell sneers and cross his arms with a cold look in his eyes then looks back at Mistress9 who nods with a happy smile on her face

Gohan then falls heavily to the floor with Mistress 9 holding a golden object in her hand

"Yes...now all thats left is to go back to the "Other Earth" and get Light Crystals..Let us leave this world now Cell" Mistress 9 says softly and walks towards Cell and clings onto his arms tightly

"Now then were to next?.."

"Hmmm..we have to get minions..The proccess requires this" Mistress 9 says while looking deeply into his eyes

"Hmmm..how about this Earths Hell..yes..Let us go..Freiza and the others will be delighted to help us" Cell says softly and off they went into there next destination

Piccolo stood there dumbfounded...shortly after Gohan awoken but was confused by what had happened

* * *

"Goku we have to go to the East Earth!" King kai yells while Goku looks troubled and confused, Goku was looking into the white heavenly clouds with anger and worry in his eyes  
"Cell survivied..Gohan im so sorry that I putted this much pressure on you" Goku mumbles and then places his two index fingers across his forhead 

"Who do I have to look for King Kai?" Goku asked

"Hmm it would be a better idea to bring Gohan and the others along too. Gohan had the golden crystle before Cell took it besides Gohan has the best chance of beating Cell while you on the other Goku will suck ass when compaired to a SS2 Cell"

"AWWW Kig Kai thats not very nice!" Goku whines Goku does Anime-Fall

"Well the world isnt nice Goku or should I say, the "Snake Way" isnt nice! Gaarrhh agaarrrf" King kai laughs at his own joke and snorts a little like a pig

"Alright then I'll bring Gohan and the others" Goku says quickly and teleports back to earth but shortly after comes back after a couple of secends passed

"Hehehe king Kai I can't go back!" Goku laughs childishly and places his hand behind his head while still laughing inncently, King kai sighs deeply then places his index finger to Gokus halo then after a moment it had disappeared

"Goku you will be alive for this time only, IM really not supose to do this you will be in your Spirit body..So becareful ok?" King kai says while looking at Bubbles who was shaking heavily his head as though saying "Your going to get busted, I feel sorry for you". King kai then whacks Bubbles with a sledge hammer and sends him flying towards the Heavenly clouds

"Alright then, bye for now King Kai, becareful" Goku bids King Kai farewell and he teleports back to Earth his new life

* * *

"Awww man Im late again..that stupid alarm clock..It never seems to wake me up!" Usagi growls to herself. She quickly gets up from the bed and dashes towards the closet to get her cloths 

"Waahhh! Im going to be late for school again!" Usagi whines loudly and throws out all her cloths in the closet while trying desperately to find her school cloths.

"Ahhh where is it?.! ohh.." Usagi mumbles to herself when she finally found her school cloths on neatly folded by her bed. Usagi slaps herself in the head and quickly changes to her school cloths

* * *

10 mintues later, Usagi is running down the town as hard as she had ever ran before but before she had the chance to cross the street she had bumped into somebody, a couple of passing by citizens eyed Usagi with annoynce as though she was too clumsy to watch where she's going  
"Owww Chibiusa!! Watch where your going!" Usagi yells angerly and looks at with great annoynce shining in her eyes 

"Be quiet Usagi! you bumped into me! I was looking for the ice cream store" Chibiusa snaps back and they both cross the street, after crossing something caught there eyes, they both saw a golden figure standing by the ice cream store, He was leaning against the wall of the Ice cream building and watch the people pass by. He look very tall with long gold hair that was spiked in a downward direction. All except for one bang, his serious eyes were icy blue.

He wore an orange gi suit with the symbol meaning Kame on the upper right side of his shirt. Dark blue boots with red strips, one went around his boots while one connecting the two. A dark blue slash that was tied around his waist and the same color wristbands on his arms. The man was built nicely, his four pack was showing a bit under the dark blue t-shirt that he wore under the gi suit. Lastly, around his body was a gold aura.

Usagi gasps loudly and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasnt dreaming after all she had just woked up. She looked in the same direction again and the man was still their, but the aura was gone. The only things that change was his hair and eyes. His was a raven hair, which was up in a waterfall spiked. His eyes were also black, but they were different from other; they were kind and gentle.

"Uhhh huh?" Usagi says astounded and looks at him with deep interest in her eyes, Chibiusa caught her gaze and sighed heavily

"Usagi don't fall for him! If you fall in love with another man then I wont exist.." Chibiusa whispers and looks at the man and then felt her face going red, he looked so handsome..and also nice which was kinda rare to her

The stange man looked at them and smiled brightly then he walked over to her direction with a gentle,kind smile across his face

"Hello there" The man says with warm smile

"Err Hello.." Usagi says while blushing and looks even closer at him..into his eyes, a moment ago his eyes were so serious and now there so gentle like his face

"Hmmm? is there something on my face?" The man asks while looking into the ice cream mirror to see his reflection and looked closer to see if there were anything on his eyes

"No there's nothing on your face" Chibiusa says while staring at the ice cream though the window

"Are you waiting for someone?" Usagi asked

"Ohh me no, Im just looking around, im new here" The man says with a childish smirk across his face

"Do you need me to be your tour guide?" Usagi asks and again looks deep into his eyes as though waiting for them to turn into that misty blue it was earlier

"Sure!" The man says happily and clamps his hands together like a little boy, this made USAFI and Chibiusa both giggle softly

"Well I'll see you another time okay?...Mister?..." Usagi says eagerly, she was waiting for the man to say his name but instead he tilted his head in confusion

"I'll just go out and say it..what's your name mister?" Chibiusa asks

"Im Son Goku" Goku says cheerfully and walks though the crowd of people with a serious glare in his eyes

* * *

So uh what you think? leave reviews please 


End file.
